Mi compañero el mujeriego
by GabiLinda
Summary: Cuando el director de la escuela Raimon llamo a Midorikawa a su despacho para darle la noticia de que tendría que irse a otro curso, se ve en la obligación de dejar a sus amigos en la antigua aula, obedeciendo las reglas. Sin embargo al ser una chica que no pensaba demasiado en el amor, no creyó que un pelirrojo mujeriego pudiera conquistarlo.


Midorikawa soltó un suspiro mientras en su cara se podía apreciar una expresión de resignación, después de todo era el director con quien estaba hablando, y no tenia muchas oportunidades de objetar nada. La chica agarro uno de los mechones que se escapaban de la coleta alta que se habia echo, enroscandolo en su dedo. Tampoco es que le molestara mucho aquella decisión, no era el fin del mundo, mucho menos para una chica que siempre miraba el lado positivo de las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Quedo todo claro? - Preguntó con una sonrisa el director del colegio Raimon.

-Eso creo. - Le devolvio la sonrisa, algo nerviosa. Nunca se le habia dado bien el hablar con mayores.

-Entonces perfecto, podes volver con tus amigos hasta que el vice-director pase a llevarte a tu nuevo curso.

Y sin decir mas, Midorikawa se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentada, y dando una reverecia de respeto, salio del cuarto donde se encontraban hablando.

Era cierto que todos conocían a Midorikawa por ser alguien sumamente alegre y expresiva, todos suponían que para ella iba a ser fácil hacer nuevos amigos en aquel curso, hasta ella misma lo creía. Pero la verdad era que tenia muy pocas esperanzas de encontrar un grupo de amigos como los que tenia en ese curso.

El primero con el que habia hablado era con Kido, aquel chico tranquilo e inteligente que desde un principio le llamo la atencion. Le precia sorprendente la forma de analizar y deducir que tenia.

Después estaba Kaze, el cual habia confundido con una chica hasta que escucho su voz, y Goenji, su novio. Es cierto que en un principio se sorprendió al conocer la pareja que hacían aquellos dos, después de todo no lo parecían. Kazemaru por un lado era de las personas que tomaban su relación despacio y sin demostraciones de afecto en publico, y Goenji, al ser alguien tan serio tampoco es que demostrara mucho, por lo que hasta que aquellos se lo dijeron, no pudo darse cuenta de la relación que llevaban.

Y por ultimo y mas importante, Suzuno y Nagumo, sus dos mejores amigos que consideraba como hermanos. Al pensar en ellos dos, se dibujo una tierna sonrisa en la cara de la chica, recordando como se habían conocido. Había sido el primer día en aquel colegio para Midorikawa, sin embargo, Suzuno y Nagumo ya llevaban un año en aquel lugar. Un año, según lo que dijeron ellos, lleno de peleas.

La primera vez que los vio fue cuando tenían 10 años. Ambos chicos se encontraban peleando, días mas tarde la chica pudo darse cuenta de que aquello era un acto normal entre ellos dos, pero a primera vista, parecía que iban a terminar a los golpes. Se acerco hasta ellos, y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara les dijo que no había necesidad de pelear. Ambos chicos lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, lo cual la incomodo un poco. Sin embargo comenzaron a hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se sorprendió al ver que, años después, la relación entre los tres no habia cambiado nada.

Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos asustada, dejando escapar un quejido mientras tapaban con ambas manos, la zona en donde la habían golpeado.

-Te quedaste embobada en frente de la puerta. - Dijo Nagumo una vez que Midorikawa levanto la vista, dispuesta a pelear con su atacante.

-No era razón para que me golpearas Nagumo-Baka. - Mascullo inflando sus cachetes, haciendo una tierna expresión de enojo.

-Es que te estuvimos llamando un buen rato. - Replico Suzuno sin ninguna expresión en su cara, al contrario que Nagumo, el cual tenia una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Nos vas a contar por qué te llamaron para hablar con el director?

-Seguro era para decirle que la expulsaron, después de todo, el comedor quedo echo un desastre después de que empezaras esa guerra de comida. - Nagumo comenzó a reír sin intenciones de ocultar la burla, mientras los tres se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares.

-¡Que no fue mi culpa! Me molestaste y cuando quise tirarte mi tarta, la esquivaste. - Replico la chica enojada. - Yo que iba a saber que el chico al que le cayo iba a hacer una guerra de comida por eso.

-Claro, porque tirarle una tarta a Akio Fudo, con su reputación de mala persona, no iba a afectar en nada.

-Basta Nagumo. - Suzuno apoyo sus brazos en la mesa, sacando de esa forma, las piernas que el chico con el tulipan en la cabeza habia puesto, recibiendo una mirada de enfado por su parte. - ¿Entonces?

-Ah cierto. - La sonrisa que habia desaparecido por pelear con Nagumo, volvió a la cara de la chica, mirando al del pelo plateado. - Me van a cambiar de curso.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cara de Suzuno que en un principio habia estado normal, ahora se encontraba completamente mojada por un liquido rosa. Sorprendida volteo a mirar a Nagumo, el cual tenia un jugo de frutilla en su mano, y una expresión entre divertido y asustado.

-¿Acabas de... Escupirle a Suzuno tu jugo?. - Preguntó Midorikawa intentando retener la risa que quería salir.

-Bueno, siempre quise escupir lo que sea que estuviera tomando cuando dan una noticia, como en las peliculas. - El chico poso su mano en su nuca mientras se carcajeaba abiertamente. - Pero creo que no calcule bien y termino todo en la cara de Suzuno.

-Te voy a matar. - Murmuro el peli blanco intentando sacarse el liquido de los ojos. - Te juro que te voy a matar imbécil. Pero ahora me preocupa mas Mido. - Nagumo parpadeo sorprendido al no tener la atencion que quería del chico, siempre terminaban peleando cuando una cosa así pasaba. Suspiro intentando dejar de pensar, ni en sus sueños mas locos iba a estar celoso de Mido.

-Ah no Suzu-chan. - Dijo la chica una vez que pudo parar de reír, ignorando el comentario de "No me llames así" por parte del recién nombrado. - Voy a estar bien, nos vamos a seguir viendo en los recreos después de todo. - Y a pesar de que sabia que los iba a extrañar y que tampoco iba a ser lo mismo sin ellos, intentaba no preocuparlos, pero se dio cuenta de que no funciono en cuanto ambos la miraron con una expresión de duda. Bajo su mirada hacia la mesa, dejándose llevar por la incertidumbre. Sin embargo cuando sintió una mano posándose suavemente en su pelo, decidió volver a mirarlos, dándose cuenta de que la mano pertenecía al peli plateado en un gesto de cariño.

-Exacto, nos vamos a seguir viendo Mido-chan.

Ambos chicos tenían una sonrisa alentadora en sus rostros, la de Nagumo mas a la vista que la pequeña sonrisa de Suzuno, pero era lo único que necesitaba Midorikawa. De forma lenta se fue formando una gran sonrisa en la cara de la chica, ilusionada por la palabra de sus amigos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tenes que irte? - Pregunto Nagumo, interrumpiendo el momento de felicidad.

-Ah cierto, dicen las reglas del colegio son estrictas y que por eso... ¿No puede haber mas de 25 en un salón? - Signos de pregunta se fueron formando encima de la cabeza de la chica, dejando ver lo confundida que estaba. - ¿O era que no podía haber menos de 25 y por eso me pasan? Ah no, no, creo que es porque... Ya no me acuerdo. - Se rió de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo que a ambos chicos les bajara una gota por la cien.

-¿Midorikawa Ryuuji? - La voz del vice-director se escucho desde la puerta, haciendo que la nombrada se diera vuelta, al estar sentada de espaldas a la puerta.

-Si, soy yo. - Respondió levantándose de la silla.

-El director me dio la orden de llevarte a tu nuevo curso.

-Cierto que me tenia que ir antes de que terminara el recreo. - Midorikawa comenzó a guardar sus cosas de forma apresurada. - ¿Los demás donde están? - Pregunto cuando se estaba por ir, ya con la mochila en la espalda.

-Se fueron a la cancha al principio del recreo, dijeron que el Capitan Endo los habia llamado para practicar un poco, nosotros teníamos que ir pero vos no estabas y decidimos esperarte acá. - Nagumo se levanto, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. - Pero no te preocupes, les contamos nosotros y te vemos a la salida.

-Si, gracias. - Respondió la chica con entusiasmo, empezando a caminar hacia el vice-director, pero deteniéndose rápidamente al recordar algo. Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los dos chicos que la miraban sorprendidos y con un ligero salto, se colgó del cuello de ambos, que tuvieron que sostenerse mutuamente para no caer.

-Ryu-chan, no nos vamos a morir, no es necesario el abrazo. - Dijo Suzuno desinteresado, pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-No importa, lo necesitaba. - Dijo separándose para, esta vez si, salir del salón.

-Estuvimos mirando los programas de estudio de ambos cursos y no tenes nada de que preocuparte, están al mismo ritmo, así que no te vas a perder nada y vas a poder llevarlo bien. - Comento el vice-director una vez que estuvieron caminando por los pasillos del colegio, mirando unos papeles que se encontraban en sus manos.

-¿Podría preguntar por qué me eligieron a mi?

-Lamentablemente no tengo respuesta a esa pregunta, no me informaron nada. - El timbre que indicaba el final del recreo retumbo por todas partes, haciendo que Mido mordiera su labio, tenia esperanzas de llegar antes para simplemente sentarse y no tener que presentarse, pero tampoco hacia mucha diferencia. - Acá es. - Se detuvieron en frente de una puerta después de estar algunos minutos caminado, vaya su suerte al tocarle el aula mas alejada de la suya.

-Muchas gracias. - Dijo dando una reverencia, viendo como el señor se daba media vuelta, y volvía por donde habían venido. Mido volvió a mirar la puerta que se encontraba en frente suyo y con una sonrisa, dio dos golpes, y cuando escucho que el profesor le daba el permiso de entrar, abrió la puerta.

-¿Sos la chica que cambiaron de curso? - Pregunto un profesor que Mido no recordaba haber tenido nunca, pero dándose cuenta de que era amable. Una vez que asintió con la cabeza, el profesor se acerco rápido hacia ella e hizo que entrara. - Pero no te quedes en la puerta, pasa.

Una risa se escapo de los labios de la chica, era el profesor mas animado que conocía. Se paro en frente del pizarra, esta vez mirando al curso. Solo pudo distinguir algunas caras antes de que el profesor volviera a hablarle. Reconoció a el tal Akio Fudo que habia empezado la guerra de comida mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una expresión que hizo que Mido tuviera un escalofrió, al Capitán del equipo de fútbol al que pertenecía, Endo, el cual le sonreía y saludaba de forma efusiva, haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Bueno, podes presentarte. - Dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba en su silla, mirándolo interesado, haciendo que Mido se sonrojara al recibir tanta atencion.

-Sensei, deje de acosar a la nueva o va a escapar como lo hizo la anterior. - Mascullo un chico de pelo rosado, casi rapado.

-¡¿Eh?! Ella no se fue por eso. - Replico el profesor, como si de un adolescente se tratara, haciendo un berrinche.

-Ah pero admite que si la acosaba. - Replico otro chico con el mismo color de pelo, el cual era idéntico a uno que estaba al lado suyo pero con el pelo gris. " _Gemelos, que lindo_ " Pensó Mido después de mirarlos entretenida, se parecían en casi todo, salvo en la forma del pelo, el de rosa tenia las puntas hacia arriba y el de gris hacia abajo.

-¡No! Yo no dije eso. - La forma nerviosa en la que se comportaba el profesor daba a entender totalmente lo contrario.

-Que pervertido es, Sensei. - Una chica se rió, mientras que al recién nombrado se le instalaba un aura depresiva, poniéndose en un rincón.

-Mis alumnos ya no me respetan. - Y siguió murmurando cosas que Mido no pudo llegar a descifrar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella seguia ahí parada. - Oh cierto, preséntate por favor.

-Eh claro. - Murmuro sorprendida por el cambio de actitud. Y mirando nuevamente a sus compañeros, comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa. - Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji y vengo del curso 4-D, la verdad todavía no entendí bien el porque me cambiaron. - Puso el dedo indice sobre su labio inferior mientras alzaba la vista al techo, pensando. - Pero no importa, supongo que desde ahora voy a ser su compañera. - Termino de manera efusiva, haciendo que algunos rieran y otros la miraran con ternura, llamando la atencion de algunos chicos, pero especialmente de un pelirrojo con ojos verdes, el cual habia estado callado en todo ese tiempo.

-Perfecto. - El profesor junto sus manos, llamando la atencion de todos. - Espero que te sienta cómoda en este curso y hagas amigos, yo soy el profesor de Matemáticas, mas tarde podrías pedirle el horario a alguno de los chicos. Por ahora, toma asiento al lado de Fubuki Shiro. - El que parecía mas tímido de los gemelos, se levanto por las indicaciones del profesor, mostrandole el asiento libre al lado suyo.

-Supongo que ya sabemos nuestros nombres, espero que podamos ser amigos. - Dijo Fubuki una vez que Mido se sentó a su lado, regalandole una sonrisa la cual le devolvió la chica.

-Si, espero lo mismo. - Respondió con entusiasmo.

Las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo que Midorikawa habia pensado, le habia tocado un grupo realmente interesante. Se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se burlaban mucho del profesor, sin embargo cuando se ponía a explicar sobre los ejercicios o temas nuevos, todos le prestaban atencion, con respeto. Mido entrecerró los ojos mientras intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar porque ese profesor se le hacia tan familiar cuando estaba seguro de que no lo habia visto nunca. Frunció sus labios mientras inflaba sus cachetes, todo el mundo decía que era graciosa la cara que hacia cuando se concentraba y no lograba encontrar una respuesta, pero para la chica era totalmente normal.

-¡Ya se! - Gritó Mido parándose y señalando al profesor, una hora después de haber estado pensando. - ¡Usted se parece a Koro-sensei!*

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando, sorprendidos gracias al grito en medio de todo el silencio que habia lanzado la chica. El profesor lanzo una carcajada, siendo el único que entendía la comparación.

-Lo se, suelen decírmelo muchos alumnos. ¿Estuviste pensando eso toda la clase? ¿Por eso tu cara? - Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que Mido lo mirara de mala forma, bueno, todo lo malo que puede parecer con los cachetes inflados.

-Es que no podía recordarlo. - Susurro enojada por la observación de su profesor. Los demás comenzaron a reírse, no entendían muy bien lo que habia querido decir la chica, pero era realmente gracioso el intercambio de palabras de aquellos dos.

Luego de aquel incidente, las clases siguieron con normalidad, sin ninguna interrupción de la extravagante nueva chica. Una vez que sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases, Mido comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, sin dejar de hablar con Fubuki, el cual le estaba explicando quien era cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Mi hermano se llama Atsuya. - Comenzó a decir mientras señalaba. - El que esta a su lado es Someoka Ryugo, no te preocupes si en un principio te trata mal, me paso lo mismo, después se tranquiliza. Después esta Haruna, la del pelo azul, ella si que suele ser buena con todos, y creo que tiene un hermano que va a tu curso si no me confundo.

-¿Ah si? - Mido dejo de guardar sus libros en la mochila y miro a la chica detenidamente, no le encontraba parecido con ninguno de su curso. - Después les voy a preguntar entonces.

Y mientras seguia diciendo los nombres de sus nuevos compañeros, el chico de pelo rojo se acerco, poniéndose en frente de ambos, deteniéndolos. Con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad, se dirigió a Mido.

-Y yo soy Hiroto Kiyama, un gusto. - Alzo su mano, dispuesto a estrecharla con la de la chica, la cual estaba a punto de corresponder si no fuera por dos siluetas que se pusieron en frente suyo, impidiéndole ver al pelirrojo.

-Si, si, todos sabemos quien sos, ahora es mejor que te vayas. - Mascullo la conocida voz de Nagumo. Midorikawa se pudo dar cuenta de que hablaba apretando sus dientes, lo que hacia siempre que estaba enojado. Pudo ver por encima del hombro de Suzuno, el cual se encontraba al lado de Nagumo formando una especie de muro, como Hiroto alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición, pero sin dejar la sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. - Y lanzando un guiño hacia Mido, se dio media vuelta, caminado hacia la puerta. - Nos vemos mañana, Mido-chan.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? - Replico Mido una vez que Hiroto ya habia salido de la vista de todos, haciendo que Suzuno y Nagumo se relajaran notablemente. - Solamente estaba siendo amable. - Nagumo se dio media vuelta, mirando a Mido con una expresión completamente seria, una que pocas veces hacia podido ver la chica, haciendo que tragara de forma nerviosa.

-No quiero que te acerques a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Koro-Sensei es el profesor del anime "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu"

Y mas que nada quería aclarar que decidí dejar el nombre de Midorikawa tal y como esta por la simple razón de que no sabia de que forma cambiarlo para que quede femenino, aparte de que para mi ya suena lo suficientemente femenino jajaj

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo :3


End file.
